I'd Love To Have You For Dinner
by MasqueradeInTheTARDIS
Summary: Will had been invited over to Hannibal's home for dinner but he doesn't know what's really to happen... RATED M FOR SEXUAL ACTS AND MORE (such as kidnapping, bondage, etc...) Will/Hannibal FanFic. Super kinky...
1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday afternoon and Will had arrived late to another session with Hannibal. He stumbled into the waiting room, shutting the door and letting out an annoyed sigh when Hannibal made his appearance from the main room in which Will soon entered.

"I do apologize for being late, Hannibal." Will shook his head as he paced back and forth in front of the couch. Hannibal shut the door and eyed Will, mainly focusing on his body, how his shirt seemed too tight for his muscular chest and then his eyes wandered down to his ass. He smirked softly.

"That's quite alright, William. Please, do have a seat. Is something bothering you?" Hannibal gestured to the couch and Will took a seat. HE shook his head, looking down. Hannibal took his seat in his chair which was opposite of the couch.

"Just this case, these murders... It's just all too complicated now."  
"Care to talk more about it?"

Will looked at the clock and tapped his foot.

"I'm so sorry..." Wil stood and went to the door. "I need to get to work or I won't be able to sleep." Will then opened the door and went to leave when Hannibal grabbed his left arm. Will stopped and turned back a bit, meeting eyes with Hannibal.

"Why don't you come to my place tomorrow night...I'd love to have you for dinner." Hannibal smirked softly at his own little inside joke. "I promise it'll just be light conversation over a delicious meal. Nothing work related." Hannibal gave Will a reassuring smiled then left go of his arm. Will exhaled sharply and nodded.

"Alright. I'll be there." Will gave Hannibal a sweet smile then headed out of his office and headed to work. Saturday evening rolled around and Will stepped up tot eh front door of Hannibal's home and knocked on the thought. He thought this over several times and once almost called to cancel but thought it'd be best for him. The door soon opened and he was greet by Hannibal in elegant formal wear where as Will was dressed in black pants and a denim shirt.

"Good evening, William.. Please do come in..." And Will did. Hannibal looked around quickly just once before shutting and locking the door then leading Will to the dining room...


	2. Chapter 2

Will was in awe at how magnificent Hannibal's home compared to his own and it wasn't filled with stray dogs. He took in his surroundings, looking at the paintings and pictures. The design of the whole house and even the colors he chose to paint the home. It was all a Wonderland to him. Hannibal soon lead him into the dining room where the plates were already set, on each side of the table and the table itself was framed by throne like chairs.

"Please, have a seat. I'm just finishing up our dinner. It should bee done in a couple of minutes." Hannibal gestured Will to the table where he took a seat as Hannibal headed into the kitchen. He soon brought out the wine and pour some into both their glasses.

"What are we having for dinner?" Will questioned. Hannibal smirked softly.

"Oh, it's a surprise, William." Hannibal gave him a wink then disappeared into the kitchen once more before returning moments later with a plate of sliced meat. He put some onto Will's plate and scooped out some vegetables and did the same with his own plate. He saw Will was having some trouble with his folded up napkin, he took it upon himself to help him. He stood from his seat and went up. Taking the napkin he unfolded it easily and placed it one Will's lap, his hand gently gliding over Will's crotch in the process.

Hannibal looked down at the piece of meat on his plate. "Just how I like my meat...Thick..." He hissed, obviously referring to Will's dick. He then cut into his meat then popped it into his mouth. Will started eating as well and soon they both finished their meals. Hannibal couldn't resist any longer, he'd grown a strong liking to Will and wanted him as his own.

"I'll go get dessert." Hannibal found an excuse to get up and leave the room. Will chuckled.  
"I'll be here."

Hannibal smirked, looking back at Will as he shut his eyes, rubbing at his stomach. Hannibal slid out of the kitchen and crept into garage where he found his stash of certain items he used on special occasions and this was one of them. He slid on the black gloves and got out a towel and folded it up in his palm... You see, when Hannibal wanted something he made sure he got it and what better way to get what he wanted then a towel drenched in chloroform. Hannibal made his way into the dining room another way so he was now sneaking up behind Will and without any hesitation he pressed the towel over Will's nose and mouth, keeping his head still in the process til he was out cold...


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal's smirked grew into a much wide and more devilish smirk. He walked around the table, his eyes one Will's body. He threw the towel into the kitchen sink then went back to the dining room and stopped on his side of the table to admire Will for a moment when a hand of his slid onto his chest and gripped his shirt tight and then he ripped it off, the button flying in all directions. He leaned forward a bit, his lips hovering over Will's as Hannibal met eyes with Will's who were shut. He placed a soft kiss upon Will's lips and gripped his neck tight, his thumb running over Will's stumble as he studied the man's facial features.

Not too long after continuing to caress Will's fine, somewhat hairy chest and admire him some more, Hannibal slid his arms under Will's then dragged him carefully out of the dining room. He dragged him through the living room til he came to a door and reached into his pocket and took out a key then unlocked the door. Hannibal threw Will's body over his shoulder and headed down the stairs.

Once down Hannibal had to act quickly. The effect of the chloroform were to ware off soon so he dragged Will's body over to a wall where he'd then stripped him of his pants and briefs. He knew he didn't have much time but he just had to stop and take in Will's naked body before getting back into his work. He placed one hand above Will's head and place a shackle like object around his wrist then dropped his arm, the same with the other. He took a collar and placed it around Will's neck then stopped to admire his work. He thought about gagging him but the basement was sound proof so there was no reason to. He stood after he'd kissed Will once more.

"I'll be back, my pet." Hannibal whispered into his ear before heading back upstairs to clean up what was left over from their dinner...


	4. Chapter 4

As Will woke up he sensed a pain in his head and let out a groan. It was like he had a hangover but he didn't remember drinking, nor did he really remember anything. As his vision came into view he looked around the dimly lit room and tried to move only to discover his wrists were shackled and the shackles were chained to the wall. He tried his best with what strength he'd regained since he woke but it was no use.

"Hannibal?" Will called out after a faded memory popped into his mind. He grew very angry and not tried his hardest to get free but still it as no use. He looked down, observing that he was in the nude. He tensed a bit and then looked up as he heard a door open, casting more light into the basement. He saw a figure standing in the door way before the door had shut.

"I see you're awake." Hannibal said with a serious tone over voice. Will looked up at him, his eyes filled with rage.  
"Let me go, Hannibal..." Will warned. As Hannibal came close he'd set a bowl full of water down in front of him then crouched down.  
"You must be parched." Hannibal gestured to the water but Will didn't keep his eyes off of Hannibal, instead, out of anger he spat on the man's face which resulted in Will getting the hardest slap across the face he'd ever had.

Hannibal cooly took a handkerchief from his suit pocket and wiped away Will's spit. His smirk was still wide and devilish as he admired Will's bravery to fight back.

"You are quite the feisty one. Now drink up, pet." Hannibal slid the bowl closer to Will, whose eyes darted up to look at Hannibal aster he'd heard him call him pet. Hannibal stood and walked just across the room but soon turned to keep an eye on Will. Will thought it was best to not argue, seeing now what Hannibal was capable of. He leaned down the best he could and let his tongue out, lapping over the water. His eyes never left Hannibal and he saw that what he was doing gave Hannibal some sort of satisfaction.

Will sat up and kicked the bowl away, it shatter and the water spilt out onto the floor. Hannibal's smirk dropped to a frown and then he'd reacted but going up to Will in one swift move and placing his hand back over his neck. Will was now to the wall. Hannibal smirked wide at the sounds Will was making as he saw he was trying to get some air.

"You disobey me one more time and I swear to you, William... Your punishment will be much word then just a simple slap or choking you." Hannibal dropped his hand causing Will to gasp for air. Hannibal then stood and looked down at Will, a glare and lust in his eyes...


End file.
